Dark Prophecy
{{General|original author=Carolinegg} Allegiances Windclan Leader Onestar-brown tabby tom Deputy Harespring-brown and white tom Medicine Cat Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom Rootleaf-brown tabby tom with amber eyes Warriors Crowfeather-dark gray tom Nightcloud-black she-cat Gorsetail-very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat Furzepelt-gray and white she-cat Slightstreak-black tom with flash of white on his chest Oatclaw-pale brown tabby tom Featherpelt-gray tabby she-cat Hootfang-dark gray tom Moorpelt-light brown tom with gray patches Birchtail-pale brown tabby tom with a gray tail Falconflight-dark gray she-cat with bright brown paws Poppyfern-dark gray she-cat with lighter gray streaks Blackwhisker-black she-cat with white front paws Owlfeather-reddish-brown tom Starlingheart-gray she-cat Fangface-dark ginger tom Sharptail-dark ginger tom with gray paws Queens Larkwing-Pale brown tabby she-cat,expecting Slightstreak's kits Elders Whiskernose-light brown tom Whitetail-small white she-cat Prologue The yowl of cats could be heard everywhere in Windclan. A fight with Riverclan broke out, and it was harsh. "Featherpelt!" Starlingheart cried as she raced toward the she-cat and knocked off the Riverclan warrior that was attacking her. Poppyfern heard the shrieks of her mate, Scarlarch,and came racing to see him fighting with Heronwing. She raced to him, but then Heronwing knocked him on to the broken halfbridge and fell into the lake. Even though Windclan cats despised water she jumped into the lake and rushed to grab Scarlarch. She grabbed him and brought him up to the surface so he could breath and landed on the shore, tired. Poppyfern struggled to keep him alive and tried to push the water out of him, but only a small trickle came out of his mouth. When she thought she lost him, he slightly opened his eyes and said "I see our kits,". Poppyfern looked behind herself and saw Fangface, Sharptail, as well as Blackwhisker, Owlfeather and Starlingheart behind her. "Just go on... without me," Scarlarch finished off with before he closed his eyes. Poppyfern filled up with tears at his death and sent a wish to Starclan before she went back to battle. The other cats did so, but Blackwhisker stayed, hoping his journey to Starclan would be safe. * * * Scarlarch's body was buried underneath the ground.His spirit lifted to go to Starclan. Just When he thought he was ready to join the ranks of his warrior ancestors,a cat pounced on him!Scarlarch recognized the Dark-grey she-cat that stood above him."Swallowflight!" he said with surprise "how,why,when,what?!"."Don't worry," Swallowflight said,"It's just that it seems the Dark Forest is calling you instead of Starclan".Scarlarch's eyes widened with shock, what evil thing had he done to allow him to go to the Dark Forest,but Scarlarch didn't have much time to think,as Swallowflight grabbed him by the tail and dragged him into the dark afterlife. Chapter 1 Blackwhisker had just returned from a patrol with Leaftail,Furzepelt,Oatclaw and Falconflight. Blackwhisker hopped over to her nest to get some rest.She had only slept for a little while when something jumped out and scared her!"Ah,who's that!" she looked in shock,but then realized it was Sharptail."Sharptail,just because we're 'siblings' doesn't mean we mess with each other,besides,that's what apprentices would do,we're full grown warriors!"Blackwhisker growled. Blackwhisker went back to her nest and looked up at the stars.It looked like it always did,the Silverpelt sky was covered in stars.Soon,she noticed the stars were starting to fade!One by one they glimmered away until there was nothing but black sky. Blackwhisker panicked!What was going on?Was there something wrong with Starclan?Did they abandon her?!All for what?While she panicked something lulled her to sleep and she laid on her nest,dreaming. She awoke,the sun was bright,the grass was tall,but there was something strange.The first thing she noticed was that the camp was missing!She looked but couldn't find the dip in the ground where the camp was.The second thing was that the leaves on the trees in the territory were Leaf-fall colored,but it was Greenleaf,and it wasn't even close to Leaf-fall.All of a sudden something jolted in her mind and she began running like crazy and fell into a nearby river!She could lift up one paw up to the surface and grasped onto the rocky side and could barely keep her head up.Water surged into her mouth and could barely breath,and her eyes stung.The last thing she remembered was closing her eyes and falling into the river. Blackwhisker's eyes slid open, she was in a bed of moss lined with feathers, and She was surrounded by the same Leaf-fall trees. Soon a familiar dark-grey she-cat came to her and she filled up with emotion. "Swallowflight,mother, I missed you" Blackwhisker's eyes filled with tears, "I believe there's someone else that wants to greet you" Blackwhisker spun around to see another familiar cat " S-Scarlarch" she exclaimed, happy to be with her dead parents. Soon she realized something "Am I dead" she asked,"No" Swallowflight replied,"But you almost drowned in that river", Blackwhisker was glad to hear that she was still alive. "Now, there's a prophecy I must give you" Swallowflight said, "Really" Blackwhisker said with shock "Yes now listen Three of wind will come and bring a new dawn". ''Blackwhisker wondered who the rest of the three were, soon the image of her parents started to fade and she awakened. Chapter 2 Owlfeather had just woken up and had gotten a rabbit from the fresh kill pile and sat down to eat it. He noticed his sister, Blackwhisker, near the camp entrance, staring out into the vast territory. Owlfeather had finished his rabbit and went to go talk to her," What are you doing?", he asked."It's none of your business" she replied and walked over to her nest " But, Blackwhisker-" he couldn't finish his sentence before she ran of into the distance." How about you go on a patrol to get rid of your worries" Owlfeather looked around to see Harespring, the Windclan deputy, " I'm leading it, Breezepelt and Slightstreak are waiting" Owlfeather followed him and joined the rest of the patrol. They were going toward the Thunderclan border, a simple task, they marked the lines and made their way back, soon Owlfeather's head began to spin and dropped to the ground. Owlfeather awoke to see a dark figure, " Hello there Owlfeather" the cat said. Owlfeather was confused " How do you know my name?" he asked, " Because I'm Swallowflight, your mother!" Swallowflight then jumped toward him and rested her tail-tip on his shoulder. "There is no need to worry, it's just that I must bring a message to you, you are part of a prophecy, ''Three of wind will come and bring a new dawn" Owlfeather stared at her with curiosity. " I know this is very soon, but I must leave you" Owlfeather then saw he was in the medicine den, "Ah, you're awake" the medicine cat, Kestrelflight, said " You passed out there,I'm glad you're okay" Owlfeather then got up and went back to the fresh kill pile Chapter 3 It was nighttime, and Blackwhisker was standing outside the Windclan camp, still wondering about the prophecy. She soon noticed Owlfeather come up to her " What do you want, Owlfeather?" she asked. "Um, I wanted to tell you about something that's been bothering me that may also be bothering you" Blackwhisker was curious as to what she meant, was it the prophecy."So, pretty recently I got a prophecy, the prophecy was ''Three of wind will come-" "and bring a new dawn" ''Blackwhisker finished."Oh my Starclan it is the prophecy!" ''But wait, if Owlfeather is one of the three ''"wait, did Swallowflight give you the prophecy" she asked,"yes" Owlfeather answered. "Then that means that Starlingheart is the third of the prophecy, let's go to her now" Blackwhisker found Starlingheart sleeping in her nest, she prodded her in the shoulder to wake her up. Starlingheart's eyes opened and asked "what's going on", "we need to talk about something, okay, follow me" Blackwhisker led her outside of the camp where Owlfeather was waiting."What do we need to talk about?" Starlingheart asked, Blackwhisker and Owlfeather nodded to eachother "you,Starlingheart are part of a prophecy" "What!" Starlingheart exclaimed "How do you know, you're not a Starclan cat"."We know because Starclan told us" Blackwhisker told her about the prophecy that Swallowflight gave them. "Alright, so we're part of a prophecy,but what do we do" Starlingheart asked "Starclan does not just tell us what to do, we have to wait and see" Blackwhisker said."Okay" Starlingheart said and they all went back to their nests.